


Between Classes

by NewtiegotBooty



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Professor Axel, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt’s chemistry professor was incredibly hot. Hotter than a science teacher had a right to be. He had trouble paying attention in class because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Classes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tridecaphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/gifts).



 

            Newt’s chemistry professor was incredibly hot. Hotter than a science teacher had a right to be. He had trouble paying attention in class because of it. So much trouble that he needed tutoring.

“Mr. Newton, can I speak to you?”

Newt sat back down at his desk, his bag held in his lap. “Yes, professor?”

“I’ve noticed your grades slipping. Are you having trouble?” Axel leaned against the desk, his shirt riding up just the tiniest bit and Newt didn’t hear anything else he said.

“Mr. Newton?”

“Sorry, professor, I guess chemistry just isn’t my subject.”

“Do you need tutoring?”

“I go to a tutor three times a week, but I just don’t get it.” He looked up at Axel through his lashes, fluttering them for good measure. Axel blinked, leaning back just a few inches.

“Well, I suppose… If you came in early I _could_ help you out.”

“Really?” Newt sat up straight. “That would be fantastic, professor!”

Axel smiled and stood up, turning back to his desk. “Or we could start right now.”

“I’d love to, but I have another class.” Newt stood up slowly, putting his bag over his shoulder.

“Maybe next week then…”

Newt nodded and smiled as he left class, waving to the professor.

 

            Newt came in early once a week, spending an hour before class studying and going over course material with Axel.

“So, do you understand it now?”

Newt pursed his lips. “A little bit. More than I did last week.”

“Maybe you should come in before next class too.” Newt looked up and Axel blinked. “If you’re having so much trouble, I mean. I’m your teacher, I’m supposed to help you.”

Newt smiled. “If you don’t mind, professor.”

“Of course not.” Axel ruffled his hair and Newt’s smile faltered for a second. When had they crossed the line into affectionate hair ruffling territory? Not that he didn’t like it. He was very much up for Axel touching him, in more ways than just hair ruffling. His smile was back in place when the professor looked back.  
“Would you mind helping me set up the lab?”

“Not at all.” Newt hopped up from his seat to follow. “What’s our lab today?”

“I sent an email, didn’t you get it?”

“I haven’t checked.” Newt replied sheepishly. He’d been too distracted with getting to class early.

Axel tutted at him. “I thought you were better than that, Newt.”

“I’m sorry, professor…” Newt murmured.

“Just don’t let it happen again, okay? We can’t have you failing the current stuff because you’re trying to get caught up on the old stuff.”

“Yes, sir.”

            “You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with your chem professor.” Minho said at lunch.

“So?” Newt knew he was being unnecessarily defensive and that Minho would catch on immediately, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I’m just saying, it’s a little weird.”

“Why? He’s helping me with the material.”

Minho looked at him for a long moment before he spoke. “You could go to a tutor for that.”

“Well… He offered. I didn’t ask.” Newt said, doodling in the corner of his notebook.

“Alright, whatever.”

            Axel had a terrible habit of saying the same thing every class. The student body made fun of him endlessly, but Newt thought it was cute. Every time he would tell them something important, like a formula or the atomic mass of an element, he would say ‘Got it memorized?’ after it, every time.

“So, to find the mass number of an element, you add the number of protons and neutrons together. And the atomic number is always the number of protons in the element’s nucleus. Got it memorized?”

Newt nodded, taking down notes.

“You write that down every time we’re here. Maybe next time you’ll remember.” Axel said it fondly, but Newt’s face flushed.

“I’m just really bad a chemistry, I guess…”

“Don’t say that, you’re doing fine. You just have trouble committing things to memory. Make flash cards from your notes, that usually helps most students.”

“Thank you, professor… I think I’d be failing by now if you wouldn’t have offered to help me.”

“I’m sure you would have figured out something.”

Newt shook his head. “Do you want to know why I have so much trouble in this class?” He asked.

“Enlighten me.” Axel replied, propping his chin in his hand.

“It’s because of you.”

“What do you mean? Usually it’s because of the professor that the students remember the information.”

“Most professors aren’t as attractive as you.”

Axel’s eyes widened minutely. “You think I’m attractive?”

Newt nodded, leaning toward him in his seat. “Everyone does.” He said simply.

“Well, I have to admit that I’m flattered, but this is no way for student and teacher to interact.”

“Lots of people do it… There’s nothing wrong with it, we’re both adults.”

“But you’re my student, it wouldn’t be right.”

“But I _want_ to.” Newt said earnestly, eyes bright and wide. “Don’t you want me too?” He asked, reaching across the space between them to rest his hand on Axel’s knee.

“Now who said that?”

“So you do?”

“Let’s discuss this later.” Axel said instead, rising to his feet to go about straightening the lab for class.

            Newt pouted all through the next day, quickly tipping Minho off that there was something wrong.

“Why won’t you just tell me what it is? I already know something’s wrong, you won’t be -able to hide it now.”

“Just don’t worry about it, it’s fine, I promise. I can handle it.”

Minho raised a brow. “If you could handle it you wouldn’t be pouting.”

“I do not _pout_.”

“Yes you do, you’ve done it all your life.” Minho ruffled his hair up, twirling one strand around his finger.

“Min _ho_! Stop it!” Newt whined, combing his hair back into place.

“So how’s studying with your chem professor going?”

Newt’s cheeks colored before he answered. “Fine.”

“Are you banging him?” Minho asked, completely disregarding the people around them.

“ _What_?” Newt hissed, slamming his book shut.

“You get all weird when I talk about it. I just thought it was worth asking.”

“I am _not_!”

“Do you want to?”

Newt sputtered at him for a long moment and Minho took it as a yes.

“I think you do. I’m convinced.”

“Shut _up_!”

Minho snickered, clearly taking joy in causing his best friend pain.

“You’re the worst.”

 

            “I’ve clearly been going about this the wrong way.” Axel announced the next time he and Newt met before class.

“Huh?” Newt was beyond confused.

“If I’m so distracting during class, I obviously need to encourage you to pay attention.”

Newt narrowed his eyes at him. “And how will you do that?”

Axel didn’t answer, just stepped closer and ran his hand through Newt’s hair. The action pulled a purr of satisfaction from the blond, leaning into his teacher’s touch.

“For every answer you get right today, you’ll get one touch.”

Newt smiled mischievously.

“Nothing inappropriate. Get that look off your face.”

Newt pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“Question number one.” Axel ignored him in favor of his little quiz.

            By the last question, Newt was stretched across the space between desks, Axel’s hand resting in his nest of curls.

“Last question: What’s the atomic number of Zirconium?”

Newt puzzled for a moment, wracking his brain for the answer. “Forty!” He said at last, humming happily when Axel raked his hand through the blond’s hair. Newt’s eyes fluttered open, honey-brown meeting sea green.

“Professor…?” Newt asked quietly.

“Yes, Newt?” Axel’s voice was just as hushed, like they were afraid to break the quiet that had fallen over them.

“Will you kiss me…?” Newt expected a no, but what he got were Axel’s lips pressed against his. He made a quiet noise, sliding out of his seat to lean against Axel, sliding one arm around the man’s neck.

“You are _devastatingly_ beautiful…” Axel said when they’d pulled apart, one hand absently playing through Newt’s hair.

“You would know all about devastation, wouldn’t you…?” Newt said playfully, one hand slowly gliding up to tangle in Axel’s hair.

“More than you know, kid…”

Newt pouted. “I’m not a kid… I’m nineteen.”

“God you’re cute when you pout.” Axel kissed him again, and there was no way Newt could keep pouting when that happened.

 

            The next time they met, Axel quizzed him on everything they had learned in the previous class, rewarding him with a kiss for every right answer.

“How are you doing in your other classes, Newt?”

“Fine.” He answered, swinging his legs from where he sat on the lab table.

“You don’t have any other distractingly attractive professors?”

“No, just you.” Newt flashed him a smile when he looked up, hopping down to join him.

“Just me?”

Newt nodded, wrapping his arms around Axel’s waist.

“Newt…”

“What?” He asked, looking up at him.

“Class starts soon, can you take your seat please?”

“Kiss first.” He demanded. Axel sighed and pecked him on the lips.

“Now will you take your seat?”

“Yes sir.”

            Newt started doing better in chemistry, Axel still quizzed him during the hour before class and still kissed him for every right answer, but they were at a standstill. And Newt just couldn’t have that. So he teased. He worse the shirts he knew were a little too short, so they rode up when he leaned over the lab table or bent down to pick his pen up off the floor. And he could feel Axel’s eyes on him every single time. He loved it.

“Mr. Newton. A word, please.” Axel’s voice was strained. Newt smiled as he paused by the door, stepping aside to let the rest of the students pass.

“Yes, professor?” He asked innocently, letting the door close beside him.

“Come here.” Axel motioned to a part of the room hidden from the door and Newt willingly followed. He yelped when the older man pushed him up against the wall and kissed him.

“Do you know what you do to me?” Axel asked, wrapping one arm around Newt’s waist.

“No, please enlighten me.” Newt let his bag down to the floor, gently because fucking his professor wasn’t worth breaking his laptop, and tangled his fingers in Axel’s hair.

“You’re such a flirt. You did it on purpose, didn’t you? With your shirts riding up and bending over.”

“Maybe…” Newt hummed, hitching his legs around Axel’s waist. “If you just gave me what I wanted, I wouldn’t have to resort to unethical methods…”

“This entire relationship is unethical.” Axel replied, leaning down to kiss him again.

“So? There are lots of professors that date their students.” Newt tightened his legs around Axel, pulling them closer together. The redheaded man moaned, and Newt could feel just what he’d been doing to his professor all through class.

“Why don’t you let me take care of that for you?” He purred, sliding his arms around Axel’s neck.

“We’ll get caught.”

“Not if we’re quiet.” Newt replied, unwrapping his legs to place one foot on the floor. Axel watched him slide down to his knees, sea green eyes half-lidded as Newt opened his slacks. The blond got most of Axel’s cock in his mouth, making obscene little noises as he sucked.

“Newt…” Axel groaned, threading his fingers through the blond’s hair. It didn’t take long for Newt to bring the professor to orgasm, pulling off just in time to catch the results all over his face.

“Fuck…” Axel said, pulling Newt to his feet with a hand under his arm.

“This is your fault.” Newt had one eye closed, because as much as he wanted to sleep with Axel, spunk in his eye was never attractive. Axel laughed at him as he cleaned his face off, pulling remnants out of his hair before tossing the paper towel out.

“You’re the one that wanted to, not me.” Axel kissed him, finally adjusting himself.

“Now, do _you_ need any help?”

Newt shook his head. “I’m fine, thank you.”

 

            Axel was sitting behind his desk the next time Newt came in, his arms resting on the desktop.

“Professor…?”

“We need to have a talk, Mr. Newton.”

Newt frowned as he crossed the room, pulling a chair closer to the desk.

“We need to talk about what we’re doing.”

Newt swallowed hard, sitting down slowly.

“Please, sir…”

“I’m not saying no, even if I should…” He looked away for a moment before looking back at Newt. “But I need to know why you’re doing this.”

“Because I want you.” Newt replied immediately.

“But how do you feel, Newt? About me and this.”

“I-I don’t know how I feel about you yet, but I know I like you, and I want to do this, and keep this up. Keep us up…”

Axel nodded. “I need you to know one thing first, alright?”

Newt nodded, leaning closer.

“If you ever want to stop, tell me. I won’t punish you by failing you in this course, or anything like that. We’re equals in this.”

Newt nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Axel smiled at him. “Now come over here.”

Newt rose to his feet and rounded the desk, settling himself in Axel’s lap. He stretched his legs out over top of Axel’s, leaning his head against the professor’s shoulder. Axel kissed his temple, carding his fingers through Newt’s hair.

“You’re beautiful…” He murmured, drawing a giggle from Newt.

“You think so?”

“Of course. Everyone thinks you’re beautiful…”

“Nuh-uh…”

“Yeah they do… You don’t see how everyone looks at you…”

“They look at me?” He asked, turning to look up at the redhead.

“Everyone. They talk about how gorgeous you are, and I hear it all… And I see how much they want you, but they can’t have you…” Axel kissed his head again, squeezing his hip.

 

            After a few weeks of meeting before class and whenever else they could, Axel invited him to dinner.

“Minho, _please_! I’m begging you!”

“You want me to lie to your parents! While you’re fucking your _professor_!”

“Shhh!” Newt slapped his hands over Minho’s mouth. “Don’t say that out loud!”

Minho glared at him, trying to talk while Newt’s hands still covered his mouth.

“I’m not doing it, Newt.”

“Please, Min…? You’re my best friend…! You’d help me if you really loved me.”

“I do love you, and you are my best friend, but I can’t lie to your parents.”

“You won’t have to… They’re not going to call looking for me if I tell them I’m going to be staying at your house…”

Newt knew Minho would cave eventually, it was only a matter of time. He pouted, looking up at his friends through big eyes until Minho looked away.  
“Fine! Fine, damn you.”

“Thank you, Min! You’re the best!” Newt threw his arms around the other boy’s neck and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah… Just remember this next time I ask you for a favor.”

“I will!”

            Newt stayed after his last class until the campus was quiet and mostly empty, joining Axel at the parking lot to go home with him.

“What did you tell your parents?”

“I told them I was spending the night at Minho’s house. They shouldn’t bother us tonight.”

Axel smiled, resting his hand on Newt’s knee as he pulled out of the campus lot. “Good…”

            Axel led the way up to the apartment he shared with a friend, letting Newt through the door first.

“Roxas is out all night, so we have the place all to ourselves.”

Newt smiled, wrapping his arms around Axel’s waist. “And what are we gonna do all night?”

“Not what you’re thinking.” Axel promised, turning to kiss the top of Newt’s head.

“So we’re really gonna have dinner?”

“Well, yeah… We can’t just skip a meal.”

“But what about-”

“Not tonight…” Axel leaned down to kiss him, carding a hand through his hair.

            They made dinner together, and after they had eaten they curled up on the couch to watch movies. Newt sat in Axel’s lap, his head on the redheads shoulder.

“This is boring.” Newt said, turning to straddle his professor’s lap.

“I already told you, Newt, we’re not doing that tonight…”

Newt pouted. “But why…?”

“Because we do that all the time. This is for talking.”

“Alright…” Newt nuzzled against Axel’s neck. They talked about Newt’s major, his family and friends and what he wanted to do after he graduated. Newt in turn asked about Axel’s life and how he became a chemistry professor.

“I like lighting fires and burning stuff, it kind of came naturally.”

Newt laughed, curled up against the redhead’s chest. “You’re very good at your job…” He murmured, looking up at Axel.

“You think so?” Axel ran his fingers up and down Newt’s spin, kissing his forehead.

Newt nodded. “You are…” He answered, pressing his lips against Axel’s neck. “I also think you’re very attractive…” He purred, sitting up straighter in his lap.

“What did I say?”

“Please?”

Axel made a show of thinking about it, finally placing his hands on Newt’s hips, drawing them closer. “You can’t touch either of us, your hands stay right where they are on my shoulders.”

Newt nodded eagerly. “Yes sir…” He positioned himself over Axel’s lap, rolling his hips down and forward. He moaned when Axel started to kiss his neck, teeth nipping at his collar bones.  
“D-Don’t…. Not there…” Newt groaned. Axel pulled the blond’s shirt up under his armpits, mouthing at his nipples.

“A-Axel…”

The redhead hummed, sucking a mark along his ribs. “C’mon...”

Newt shivered, whimpering as he rocked back and forth. Axel buried one hand in his hair, tugging Newt’s head back to expose his neck. He pressed kisses along the column of his throat, careful not to latch on for too long. Newt tensed when he came, making soft little noises against Axel’s shoulder. Axel wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist, pulling the blond closer, rolling his hips up against Newt’s. He shuddered, making choked-off noises against Axel’s shoulder.

“P-please… I… I can’t…” Newt whimpered, but he still pressed down against Axel, rolling his hips.

“Shhh… I’ve got you…” Axel cooed, burying his face in Newt’s shoulder when he came. Newt murmured, letting Axel move him around to sprawl across the couch.

“Goodnight, baby boy…”

            Newt woke up in bed the next morning, Axel’s arms around his waist.

“Morning, baby boy…” Axel kissed his forehead, nuzzling closer to him.

“Hi…” Newt hummed happily, snuggling closer.

“You want some breakfast?”

“Yeah…”

Axel kissed his forehead, carding a hand through his hair. “Let’s get up and we can make it together, okay?”

Newt nodded, humming happily when Axel picked him up. He carried the blond into the kitchen, setting him up on the counter.

“What should we make?”

“What _can_ we make?” Newt asked, tucking his hands between his knees.

“Pancakes? Waffles?”

“Waffles…” Newt said, hoping down to help.

They traded soft kisses while they cooked and ate, staying curled up together until Newt had to go home.

 

            Newt got to school early most days, even when he didn’t have chemistry, to spend time with Axel.

“Hey, haven’t seen you all weekend…”

Newt smiled and settled himself in Axel’s lap, arms wrapped loosely around his professor’s neck. “I missed you…”

“I missed you too, baby boy…”

Newt hummed happily, leaning forward to kiss him. “Can I blow you?”

Axel choked, hands tightening on Newt’s hips. “I-If you want to…”

“I do!” Newt said eagerly, slipping down to his knees between Axel’s legs. He worked Axel’s slacks open, freeing his dick and licking slowly. Axel groaned, threading his fingers through Newt’s hair.

“So good, baby boy…”

They both jumped when someone knocked on the door, Newt ducking under the desk while Axel crowded his chair forward.

“Axel, can I borrow your lab manual to make copies for my class?”

Newt couldn’t tell who was speaking, but the longer they spoke, the more ideas he got. Axel was only half-hard now, and Newt leaned forward, licking one long stripe along the underside of his cock. The professor’s knee jumped, colliding against the desk.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah…! Fine, just… Just a twitch.” Axel stammered, his hand tugging at Newt’s hair. The blond gave a quiet huff, wincing with the pull.

“So… Is it okay if I borrow your manual?”

Newt could see the manual sitting behind Axel’s desk, if the other professor went to get it, she would see everything. The thought made his heart race and heat flush through his body. He took Axel into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head, trying to get Axel off as quickly as possible. Axel’s hands fisted in his slacks, tugging insistently at Newt’s hair.

“Y-You know what, Larxene, m-maybe you should come back later…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Positive. I-I need a few minutes.”

“Should I-?”

“Yes, close the door please.” Axel said, his tone clipped. Newt heard the door click shut a moment later, and a second after that, Axel pushed away from the desk.

“ _Fuck_ , Newt…” He groaned. Newt hummed, looking up through his lashes.

“C’mon, baby boy…” He hissed, hips rocking forward as Newt sucked. He hummed happily when Axel came, eventually having to pull off.

“You can spit if you want…” Axel murmured, half-lidded eyes watching the blond’s every move. Newt shook his head, making a show of tilting his head back so Axel could watch his throat as he swallowed.

“Fuck, baby boy…” Axel yanked him up, smashing their mouths together.

“Axel…” Newt whimpered, mewling when the older man grabbed his crotch.

“If I made you come… Would you go around in these boxers all day…?”

Newt nodded, burying his face in Axel’s shoulder to stifle any noises he made.

“C’mon, baby boy…”

Newt whined, rolling his hips against Axel’s hand. He panted against Axel’s neck when he came, his orgasm somehow creeping up and surprising him at the same time. Axel cooed at him, carding a hand through his hair until his breathing evened out and he could stand without his legs shaking.

“You did so good…” Axel murmured, pressing kisses to Newt’s temple. The blond purred happily, leaning into every touch.

“I’m so proud of you… You did so good, baby boy…”

Newt shivered, snuggling against him. “Sir…”

“You can call me Axel… It’s okay…”

Newt whimpered, tucking himself closer to Axel’s chest.

“She’s gonna come back…” He murmured, reluctantly sitting up.

“I know… Are you gonna come home with me again this weekend?”

Newt nodded furiously. “Yes…”

Axel smiled and kissed his head. “Good…”

 

            Newt asked Minho to cover for him again, going home with Axel from the campus on Friday.

“Hey, baby boy…”

Newt smiled as he got into the car, tossing his bags into the backseat.

“Missed you…” Newt leaned toward him but Axel leaned away.

“I missed you too, but let’s wait til we’re home, okay? Don’t wanna get in trouble, right?”

Newt nodded, sitting back against the seat. As he drove, Axel reached over to hold Newt’s hand.

“What are we gonna do this weekend?” Newt asked, watching Axel’s thumb sweep over his knuckles.

“Whatever you want, baby boy.”

Newt smiled, thinking over what he wanted to happen during the weekend. Axel led the way up to his apartment, unlocking the door and letting Newt go in first.

“Is your roommate here?”

“Nah, he’s spending the weekend with his parents.”

Newt nodded, making his way back to Axel’s bedroom to deposit his things.

“Can we order pizza?”

“I don’t see why not.”

            They ordered pizza and watched movies while they ate, curled up on couch together. Newt had his head tucked under Axel’s chin, the older man’s fingers drawing patterns across his back.

“Can we have sex?” Newt asked, looking up.

Axel made a choking noise, looking down at Newt in alarm.

“Y-You want to have sex?”

“That’s what I asked, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but…” Axel trailed off, still looking down at the blond.

“You don’t want to?” Newt asked, genuinely curious.

“I never said that.”

“So you do?”

“Yes. But I want you to be sure of it too.”

“I am.” Newt said, sitting up to face Axel.

“Good…” Axel kissed his, combing his fingers through Newt’s hair. The blond hummed happily, melting against his chest. Axel pulled him close, standing up to carry Newt to the bed.

“You can tell me to stop anytime…”

Newt nodded, wrapping his arms around Axel’s neck to keep him close.

“You’re beautiful…” Axel groaned, running a hand up Newt’s thigh, prompting him to wrap his leg around Axel’s waist.

“Axel…” Newt whimpered, lifting his hips.

“I got’cha…” The redhead fumbled to undo Newt’s jeans, tugging them down his hips. The blond kicked them off as he wiggled out of his shirt, fingers working the front of Axel’s slacks open.

“Axel…” Newt moaned, twisting his fingers in his professor’s hair. Axel didn’t say anything, too busy marking Newt’s chest.

“Hurry up…!” Newt gasped, rolling his hips insistently against Axel.

Axel laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “Patience, baby boy… You’d think you’ve never done this before.”

“I haven’t…!” Newt whined. “Hurry _up_.”

Axel’s train of thought derailed, leaving those two words looping over and over again in his head. _‘I haven’t’_.

“What?” Axel pushed himself up above Newt, staring down at him.

Newt’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“You’ve never had sex before?”

Newt shook his head, cheeks coloring pink. “No… So what?” He asked defensively.

“I just… You’re a _virgin_?”

“So what? It doesn’t mean anything!” Newt could tell something was wrong, and he just wanted to get things moving again.

“It _does_ mean something! Newt, this shouldn’t be your first time! Your first time should be with someone who loves you and wants to be with you forever!”

“You don’t love me?”

Of course that was the only thing the kid took from it. “I never said that.”

“But you don’t want to have sex with me?”

“I do, but I can’t be your first time.”

“Why not?” Newt asked.

“Because it’s _wrong_! We’re eighteen years apart, Newt… I shouldn’t be the one to take your virginity.”

“But you love me?”

Axel didn’t answer.

“But you said you don’t not love me, so that means you might. You _also_ said you wanted to have sex with me.” Newt said seriously.

Damn this kid and his logic. “I can’t, Newt…”

“I’m an adult.” The blond said, his tone firm. “I’m an adult and I can make my own choices. And my _choice_ is you.”

“Newt…”

“Don’t. Don’t ‘Newt’ me, I want to do this and I want to do it with you.”

Axel sighed, letting his hand wander over Newt’s chest and arms.

“I want _you_ to be my first time… I want you to be my first, and my last, and my everything in between.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Newt answered.

Axel leaned down to kiss him, burying his face in the blond’s neck. “Then lay still and tell me if anything hurts…”

Newt nodded eagerly, lifting his hips when Axel asked.

“A-Axel, please…”

“I got’cha, baby boy…” Axel draped himself over the blond, their bodies rocking together, Axel’s arm around Newt’s waist.

“I-I can’t… I can’t hold…”

“Shhh, it’s alright…” Axel cooed, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. Newt whimpered when he orgasmed, shaking apart in Axel’s arms.

“Axel…”

“I’ve got’cha… S’okay…”

Newt gave a soft little groan when Axel moved them around, nuzzling against him.

“You didn’t get off…” He said sleepily.

“That’s okay… I don’t need to…” He kissed the top of the blond’s head, pulling him close.

“Mmmm…” Newt hummed, making sleepily little noises as he snuggled close, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

“I love you, baby boy…” Axel murmured, burying his nose in Newt’s hair.

“Love you…”


End file.
